Mobile Suit Divine Gundam: UC 0837
by edenkojima
Summary: O ano é 873 do Século Universal. O Império Terrestre decide atacar o distante grupo de colônias localizado em Vênus, conhecido como Ishitar Terra. No meio desse ataque, a pequena nave de patrulha Oedipus tenta chegar a seu destino, carregando uma garota Newtype, sobrevivente de uma nave civil, e uma Man Machine que poderá mudar o futuro da humanidade.


O infinito lençol de estrelas se abria na escuridão divina do espaço.

Infinitos pontos dos mais diversos tamanhos. Alguns mais claros. Outros quase imperceptíveis ao olho humano. Alguns pulsavam lentamente como se estivesse vivos, enquanto outros se mantinham com o brilho constante, como fosse uma chama que nem a mais terrível da tempestade pudesse fazer a sua luz oscilar.

No meio daquele mar escuro, onde os bilhões de estrelas em seus braços davam a forma mais extraordinária que o universo podia ter, havia um corpo celeste em especial.

Um pedaço de rocha arredondado, alaranjado, girando a ínfimos seis quilômetros por hora em torno de seu próprio eixo. Sua atmosfera densa rendia o equivalente a uma pressão noventa e duas vez maior que a pressão atmosférica na Terra, e a abundancia de dióxido de carbono presente nela, gerava um dos efeitos estufa mais violento do Sistema Solar, elevando a temperatura do planeta aos 430 graus Celsius.

Um ambiente totalmente inóspito para a presença humana.

Aquele era Vênus, o segundo planeta do Sistema Solar, e considerado o irmão gêmeo da Terra.

"Que lindo" disse Roxelle Ynfi, enquanto colava o seu pequeno e claro rosto contra a janela de vidro que separava o interior da nave de transporte do cruel e inóspito vácuo do espaço sideral.

A pequena espaçonave de coloração clara orbitava Vênus, alternando o funcionamento de seus motores seguidamente, numa tentativa de estabelecer uma orbita segura da influencia gravitacional do planeta.

Dentro daquela espaçonave, se encontrava dezenas de pessoas, a grande maioria jovem, variando entre as idades de quatorze a quinze anos. Apenas uma minoria adulta se encontrava no local, sendo parte dele integrante da tripulação da espaçonave.

"Então esse é Vênus" disse Roxelle novamente ao fixar os seus olhos no corpo celeste.

A jovem garota, de quinze anos, se destacava com os seus longos cabelos negros e ondulados. Sua pele clara e olhos castanhos destacavam ainda mais o seu belo rosto.

"É essa a visão que terei todo dia a partir de hoje?"

Sua face misturava ansiedade e dúvida do futuro que a aguardava.

Aquela seria a sua mais nova casa, não o planeta, mas sim o grupo de colônia que se localizava em sua esfera planetária.

Fazia mais de vinte dias desde que a sua viagem da Terra até o grupo de colônias conhecido como **Ishitar Terra**, localizado na esfera planetária de Vênus, havia começado, e agora finalmente, havia chegado a um fim.

A jovem Roxelle então soltou um leve suspiro e voltou a se sentar em seu acento, enquanto lentamente começou a se lembrar dos motivos que a fizeram a vir para um lugar tão distante quanto aquele.

A humanidade um dia teve que enfrentar o seu maior dilema de sua historia desde que a primeira civilização surgiu: como solucionar o problema da superpopulação e a escassez dos recursos naturais.

Diversas hipóteses e teorias foram apresentadas no meio cientifico, mas nenhuma pareceu tão incrível e ao mesmo tempo tão fantasiosa quanto a proposta da colonização espacial.

O homem precisava de um novo lar, de um novo ambiente para viver, e deixar a então exaurida mãe Terra para trás, para um dia talvez, poder ter de volta a mesma visão que a raça humana tinha antes da Revolução Industrial.

Décadas se passaram desde a primeira proposta, e mais famosa, de colonização espacial apresentada por Gerard O'neil.

Nesse meio tempo a Terra havida mudado politicamente.

O ambiente de tensão da Guerra Fria foi substituído por infindáveis guerras civis, motivadas por descaso social e a já prevista escassez dos recursos naturais, levando a morte de milhões de pessoas no mundo e doenças sem controle.

O mundo estava em pleno caos no final do século 20.

Com a situação se agravando cada vez mais, governantes de diversos países então optaram por decisões radicais devido aos problemas causados ao redor do globo.

A primeira decisão tomada foi o abandono do nacionalismo, levando todos os países a perderem a sua hegemonia territorial, para a então criação da Federação Terrestre, com o apoio e supervisão da ONU.

Muitos concordaram com a mudança drástica da política mundial, enquanto outros simplesmente se rebelaram mais do que o previsto, iniciando mais disputas políticas e armadas ao redor do globo, levando a todos crer que aquele poderia ser o inicio do fim de todo o sistema de governo e de conceitos que fundamentavam o que o ser humano chamou de civilização.

As coisas só começaram a se acalmar quando a então já formada e consolidada Federação Terrestre conseguiu, através da força, erradicar todos e quaisquer conflitos armados ao redor do globo.

Um meio termo entre paz e autoritarismo pairava sob a população Terrestre, que ainda estava inquieta sob a última questão que ainda ameaçava as futuras gerações.

A superpopulação.

Foi então que a Federação lançou o mais ambicioso e complicado plano que o homem já poderá desenvolver.

A fronteira final era o próximo passo da humanidade.

O homem iria, finalmente, colonizar o espaço.

No ano de 2045 D.C, se iniciou a construção da primeira colônia espacial, a qual foi chamada de Shangri-La.

O inicio dessa nova corrida espacial, havia de alguma forma, incendiado a economia mundial de uma forma nunca vista antes. Dezenas, centenas, milhares de empresas haviam se envolvido no projeto, que pretendiam em 80 anos construir mais dezenas de colônias.

A nova casa da humanidade havia mudado de forma agora.

Não era mais um corpo celeste esférico que flutuava conforme a dança gravitacional de sua estrela mais próxima, mas sim uma massa cilíndrica de ferro, de aproximadamente dez quilômetros de comprimento por dois de largura, possuindo três gigantescos espelhos que se abriram como pétalas de flores ao seu arredor, levando luz para dentro da colônia e gerando energia através da luz solar. A parte de dentro era totalmente habitável, com luz, florestas, construções, rios, oxigênio e gravidade artificial gerada através da força centrifuga que existia graças a rotação da colônia.

Baseado nos modelos "Island-3" proposto por Gerard O'neil nos anos 1970, essas eram o novo lar da raça humana na ultima fronteira a ser explorada: o espaço.

Para essa nova era também foi criado um novo calendário, onde o "Depois de Cristo", a era que foi nomeada pela pessoa mais famosa da historia, foi substituído por um novo calendário, chamado de "Século Universal". Uma nova era feita para todos. Essa era a mensagem por trás dessas palavras.

Tudo andou bem por décadas, até que começou haver o descontentamento por parte dos colonizadores, agora chamados de Spacenoids, sob as políticas da Federação Terrestre com as centenas de colônias que agora circulavam a Terra. Não bastou muito para o primeiro grande conflito entre Terra e colônias acontecesse.

Num lado estava a Federação Terrestre, e no outro o Principado de Zeon. Um clamava os seus direitos sob o controle total das colônias, enquanto o outro clamava por total independência dos Spacenoids das políticas autoritárias da Federação.

Bastou esse grande acontecimento acontecer para a humanidade relembrar daquilo que existe desde que o homem se conhece por homem.

A guerra.

Centenas de anos se passaram desde então.

A Federação Terrestre chegou ao seu fim, assim como a grande Roma um dia a encontrou, e nos ensinou que a historia sempre se repete, não importa o quanto você tente mudar e alternar entre os caminhos.

Os Spacenoids estavam finalmente livres de seus elos com a mãe Terra. Mas não livre de sua sina como pessoas, como humanos.

Novas nações, novas colônias e novos conflitos emergiram nesse novo tempo que nasceu.

Entretanto, no ano 423 do Século Universal, a Terra em particular viu um novo e inédito capitulo ser escrito em sua historia conhecida.

Graças a pressões populares e a novos conflitos sociais que aconteciam nesse meio tempo, a família religiosa Al-Thani é colocado no poder das novamente nações unificadas da Terra, criando a primeira grande dinastia Terrestre.

O Império Terrestre havia se formado.

Esse foi o passo para uma nova idade das trevas.

O que novamente começou como uma manobra para a solução dos problemas atuais que havia no mundo, novamente foi distorcido, mas dessa vez a corrupção não foi o principal responsável por tal mudança de conceito, mas sim o fator religião.

Os Al-Thani tinham uma longa tradição nos círculos religiosos. Por muitas gerações, seus integrantes foram lideres religiosos em diversas religiões, por muitas vezes criando polêmicas e por outras aproximando pessoas sob o conceito de não importa quantas religiões existam, Deus é apenas um.

Com isso, o Thanismo foi praticamente o sinônimo de unificações entre religiões.

Com financiamentos de diversas corporações, tanto da Terra quanto das Cidades Lunares, a família começou a exercer grande influencia sob a população religiosa Terrestre, e não demorou muito para começarem a exercer grande influencia política nas nações que voltaram a existir depois da dissolução da antiga Federação.

O caminho havia se formado, e não demorou muito para Edgar Al-Thani usasse toda a sua influencia para unir novamente as nações sob uma única bandeira.

A dinastia Al-Thani havia se formado. O Império Terrestre havia sido criado, com base em conceitos religiosos.

Com o passar dos anos, as políticas sociais adotadas no inicio da nova era, logo passaram a ter conotações mais e mais religiosas, levando a muitos a questionar se o estado laico não era uma melhor opção para enfrentar a crescente crise econômica, que começava a deixar preocupada a população do planeta.

Séculos se passavam, e a típica sociedade humana na Terra havia mudada, remetendo grande parte da população a miséria e ao fanatismo religioso.

Um novo e perigoso circulo de pensamento havia sido criado.

Temendo que parte da população migrasse novamente para o espaço, o Império começou a adotar políticas conservadoras em relação aos Spacenoids. Logo, um movimento xenófobo começou a tomar forma na população Terrestre, discriminando os habitantes do espaço e abominando os Newtypes, os comparando a uma das criações do demônio, que ousara enfrentar o ser humano criado por Deus.

Newtype.

Muita discussão houve desde o surgimento do primeiro Newtype. O que eles são afinal?

Desde que a humanidade migrou para o espaço, certos indivíduos apresentaram uma mudança drástica em suas habilidades psíquicas, podendo sentir a presença de outra pessoa especifica a centena de milhares de quilômetros de distancia, alem de poder praticamente prever movimentos e sentir hostilidade dos indivíduos ao seu redor.

Muito se teorizou sobre isso.

Inicialmente se propôs que a falta de gravidade, ou até mesmo a existência dela de forma artificial, forçou o cérebro humano a usar o seu potencial completo, fazendo os humanos a aumentarem a sua sensibilidade de forma extrema. Mas com o tempo essa teoria logo foi colocada em jogo, já que nem todos os Spacenoids possuem sensibilidade aumentada.

Apenas uma gama ínfima de humanos tiveram a suas habilidades extras sensoriais aumentada, levando muitos a crer que talvez os Newtypes sejam até uma evolução natural do ser humano.

Um novo humano, nascido da própria evolução natural. Uma afronta aos criacionistas. Uma afronta a criação divina de Deus.

Não levou muito tempo para se iniciar as primeiras perseguições contra descendentes e imigrantes Spacenoids que estavam na Terra.

Logo a perseguição tomou tons mais emblemáticos, como assassinatos e atos de vandalismo, e começou a se tornar mais complicado ainda com as dificuldades burocráticas que Spacenoids tinham que enfrentar para acionar os mecanismos de justiça na Terra.

Poucos perceberam, mas era apenas questão de tempo para que uma nova tragédia acontecesse naquela época.

Assim como Adolf Hitler havia perseguido os judeus na Alemanha da Segunda Guerra Mundial, os Al-Thani começaram a sua jornada para a purificação do mundo, e do espaço, daqueles que eles chamam de filhos do demônio. Os Newtypes.

"Newtypes..." pensou Roxelle enquanto olhava para a agora distante janela, observando as estrelas que se moviam lentamente, e sentiu um forte aperto em seu coração. Ela nunca mais veria a sua família ou a sua casa nova mente. A garota agora era uma refugiada política em Ishitar Terra.

Seus pais eram de dentro do Ministério de Agricultura da Terra, e possuíam grande influência sob certos segmentos das forças armadas, como o transporte de cargas para algumas colônias que ainda estavam sob o controle da Terra, como a colônia no planeta anão Ceres, localizado no Cinturão de Asteróides entre Marte e Júpiter.

Todo o problema havia começado quando Roxelle começou a apresentar um estranho comportamento em sua escola.

A garota nunca foi boa em estudos, sempre tinha a atenção dispersa e nunca conseguiu obter boas notas. Apenas notas medianas eram o máximo que conseguia, até que um dia tudo isso mudou abruptamente.

Roxelle tinha nove anos, quando começou a obter excelentes notas, isso quando não tirava a nota máxima. Logo a atenção de todos se voltaram para ela.

Seu comportamento era o mesmo. Sem atenção nas aulas, se distraia facilmente com os outros colegas. Não havia uma explicação obvia para o seu abrupto rendimento.

Até que certo dia seus pais, Ingrid Ynfi e Max Ynfi, perceberam que a jovem Roxelle conseguia dizer exatamente quem sempre estava se aproximando de sua casa, e geralmente, quais eram as suas intenções.

Certo tom de preocupação tomou conta da família. Mesmo que a jovem garota, com onze anos naquela época, não fizesse a mínima idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo ou de que tudo aquilo que ela estava realizando fosse algo incomum, seus pais sabiam que todo aquele aumento de sensibilidade chamaria a atenção brevemente das autoridades, e eles sabiam como funcionavam as coisas, pois eles trabalhavam para o sistema.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção do casal, quando de fato perceberam que Roxelle logo seria o alvo de represarias, foi como ela conseguiu obter a chamada "doença dos Spacenoids"?

Nenhum dos três teve a oportunidade de ir para o espaço em suas vidas até então. Nunca tiveram nenhum tipo de contato com a gravidade artificial ou até mesmo com a ausência dela. Não havia motivos para que alguém deles pudesse ter a sua sensibilidade aumentada. Não havia motivos para que sua pequena filha pudesse, de fato, ser um Newtype.

Mas os fatos que começaram a se apresentar a partir daquele momento contradiziam os seus corações.

Roxelle já tinha quatorze anos, e já era impossível esconder a criança que ela realmente era.

Suas aulas eram particulares e a sua professora já sabia a condição especial se sua aluna, mas mesmo assim, seus pais sempre tiveram com desconfiança todos os estranhos que não fossem da família.

A vida da garota havia se transformado num martírio.

Sem escola, sem amigos, sem vida social, sem vida alguma. Tudo que ela vivia desde então, se resumia as frias paredes brancas de sua casa. Sua vida não tinha mais sal.

Talvez seja por isso que quando os seus pais vieram com a idéia de mandar-la para o exterior, sua reação tenha sido mais semelhante a um alivio do que uma surpresa desagradável.

E as coisas estavam ficando fora de controle na Terra.

O Império finalmente começou a colocar o seu plano de contra-ação aos Spacenoids e seus descendentes. Campos de concentrações que se disfarçavam de trabalhos "socio-educativos" e de purificação espiritual estavam se espalhando pelas cidades. Os pais de Roxelle já sabiam que naquela altura, a presença de sua filha naquele planeta já não era mais seguro.

Max usou suas influencias e contatos com alguns figurões nas Cidades Lunares. Havia boatos de que existiam pessoas de grande poder, que viam as atitudes do Império Terrestre totalmente hostil contra o fluxo de evolução que a sociedade humana estava atingindo no Sistema Solar. Ou seja, as atitudes do Império estavam afastando Spacenoids de outras regiões do Sistema Solar da esfera terrestre, e isso era ruim pros negócios deles.

Depois de muitas semanas de negociações, Max finalmente conseguiu encaixar Roxelle numa viagem até o distante grupo de colônias, Ishitar Terra, em Vênus.

A garota ouviu falar poucas vezes do lugar, e quando ouvia, era através da conversa de terceiros. Os professores ensinavam pouco sobre a história das colônias e da própria historia da exploração espacial. Era como se os Al-Thani quisessem apagar esse capitulo da historia da humanidade.

Quando seus pais falaram do lugar e de seus planos para ela, Roxelle já sabia que o seu destino estava selado.

Ishitar Terra seria o seu novo lar, e talvez, seria até o final de seus dias.

Seus pais pediram perdão antes da partida, mas não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito por ela. Ou a garota fugia da Terra ou se tornava em mais um dos alvos da perseguição indiscriminada das autoridades, e isso, não era algo que ela desejasse.

"Me perdoe filha, me perdoe" foram as ultimas palavras que ela escutou de sua mãe, e com certeza, o timbre e sua voz empregadas nessas palavras ficarão gravadas em sua memória.

Roxelle estava quase pegando no sono em sua poltrona, quando um clarão súbito iluminou todo o interior da espaçonave.

Todos os presentes no local então voltaram a sua atenção para o exterior do veiculo.

"O que esta acontecendo?!" exclamou um dos tripulantes que colava o seu rosto em uma das janelas, na tentativa de ver o que poderia estar acontecendo. Não demorou muito para outro membro da tripulação pulasse rapidamente em direção da janela.

"Existem mais luzes lá. Olhe bem!"

"Essas luzes. Será que são Man Machines?"

Roxelle, que naquele momento estava flutuando levemente sob sua poltrona, ao escutar tais palavras, viu o nível de tensão tomar conta de seu corpo.

"Impossível. Ishitar Terra não possui nenhum tipo de conflito!"

"A maioria dos problemas atualmente estão além de Marte, mas nada impede de piratas estarem por aqui!"

A garota então também saiu de seu lugar, e flutuando lentamente sob a ausência de gravidade, se pôs novamente em frente a uma das janelas vagas.

Muitos dos outros jovens presentes estavam curiosos em saber o que poderia estar acontecendo no lado de fora.

Dezenas de pequenas luzes se ascendiam e se apagavam, aleatoriamente, como se fosse uma dança de pequenas estrelas que se confundiam com o horizonte arredondado de Vênus.

_Senhoras e senhores, aqui é o capitão da nave. Por favor, todos vistam os seus trajes espaciais. Isso não é treinamento. Por favor, mantenham a calma e sigam as orientações de nossa tripulação_

"Mas que merda. É um combate mesmo" - exclamou um dos tripulantes, sem mesmo se importar com o restante do pessoal.

"Precisamos se arrumar, pessoal. Todos aqui tiveram o treinamento básico antes da missão, não é mesmo? Hora de botar em prática!" – disse outro dos tripulantes para os passageiros.

Roxelle então viu a agitação tomar conta de todos que estavam na nave.

O rosto de todos já expressavam o que ela pensou quando a palavra combate foi pronunciada no local.

O Império havia seguido eles até Vênus? Não era algo improvável. Era a única explicação lógica para o momento.

Roxelle então olhou novamente para fora, enquanto a agitação tomava conta do interior da espaçonave.

Crianças e adultos vestiam desesperadamente os seus trajes brancos, feito com a mais alta tecnologia, para poderem, no pior das hipóteses, sobreviverem ao vácuo do espaço, onde não somente a falta de oxigênio é o mais terrível dos inimigos, mas também a temperatura e a radiação espacial.

"Vamos, vista isso!" – falou de uma forma ríspida um dos tripulantes para um jovem que não estava conseguindo vestir o traje – "Você quer morrer congelado no espaço?"

O jovem estava suando frio, e isso piorava as coisas.

"Não estou conseguindo me achar nisso!" – disse.

"Mas você não teve o treinamento antes da viagem?"

"Sim! Mas vestir isso sob essa pressão..." – respondeu o jovem.

Subitamente um clarão iluminou todo o ambiente. O som do metal se retorcendo e batendo na fuselagem da nave fez com que todos parassem por um breve momento, logo após alguns dos passageiros soltarem os mais variados gritos.

"Uma explosão?"

"Sim, e foi perto!"

Roxelle, que ainda recuperava a visão que havia sido ofuscada pelo brilho, se dirigiu até o seu acento e de baixo da poltrona abriu um pequeno compartimento, onde estava o seu traje.

Não demorou muito para vestir parte dele, quando um novo clarão fez a nave tremer e fazer uma manobra brusca, fazendo ela bater fortemente contra o teto do local.

"Que diabos foi isso?!" – gritou um dos passageiros – "Porque estamos sendo alvos?!"

"Não estamos sendo alvos! Se fossemos, já estaríamos todos mortos! Estamos no meio de um fogo cruzado!" – respondeu outro.

Roxelle havia por alguns instantes perdido totalmente a linha de raciocínio. "Será que eu desmaiei?" pensou, enquanto levou a sua mão esquerda a sua testa.

Não havia sangue e tudo parecia estar normal. Havia sido apenas um grande susto.

A garota, que estava flutuando, então empurrou o seu corpo para baixo com os pés, a fazendo ver agora todo o interior de cabeça para baixo.

Havia quantas pessoas ali dentro? Talvez trinta? Quarenta?

A espaçonave era pequena e modesta, porem havia ótimas garantias de segurança, mas com certeza, ela não estava equipada com armas e outros dispositivos de defesa.

"Vamos todos morrer!" – gritou uma outra garota que estava mais ao fundo do local – "Vamos morrer aqui!"

"Cala a boca!" – gritou outro que estava mais a frente.

A situação estava cada vez mais critica entre eles.

"Precisamos de respostas!" – falou outro dos passageiros, se dirigindo a um dos tripulantes – "O que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?"

"Vocês não viram?! Esta acontecendo uma merda de combate lá fora!" – respondeu estupidamente o tripulante – "A resposta esta lá! Porque não vai até lá e pergunta pra eles?!"

"O que?!" – exclamou o passageiro que então avançou contra o tripulante.

A confusão havia começado.

Roxelle apenas observava tudo, perplexa com toda a situação. Ela já estava de volta a sua posição original, e de trás dos bancos, observava a luta entre os dois homens e alguns poucos tentando apartar a situação.

"O que esta acontecendo?" – perguntou para si mesmo em um tom preocupante – "Porque todos estão assim?"

"Vamos todos morrer" – disse uma voz rouca ao seu lado.

A jovem então se virou e viu um homem que segurava o seu capacete do traje contra o seu peito. Aparentando ter por volta de quarenta anos, o homem já grisalho esboçava um olhar sinistro de desespero.

"Vamos todos morrer aqui. Não há mais volta. Escapamos de um inferno para cair em outro" – disse.

A garota engoliu seco aquela sensação de perigo que se aproximava dela.

Ela estava sentindo novamente aquilo.

Aquela pressão.

O olhar do homem a intrigava, mas aquela sensação a deixou totalmente embriagada por algo diferente que o desespero. Seria talvez um medo contido?

Ela então seguiu lentamente, enquanto os gritos dos dois homens que trocavam socos na baixa gravidade do espaço preenchiam o ambiente, para uma janela próxima e lá viu novamente as luzes brilharem.

Algumas dançavam, enquanto outras brilhavam fixamente no mesmo local.

A nave estava se movimentando, mas mesmo assim, o campo de batalha parecia gigantesco. As luzes piscavam por todos os lados.

Novamente aquela pressão.

Roxelle levou agora a sua mão ao seu peito e percebe uma coisa que não havia percebido. Ela estava sem o capacete do seu traje.

"Droga" – cochichou enquanto voltou para a sua poltrona e mexeu novamente no compartimento onde estava anteriormente o seu traje, mas não encontrou nada lá.

Novamente a pressão.

Ela então percebeu que alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer.

Rapidamente ela seguiu novamente para a janela e viu dezenas de luzes piscarem rapidamente em direção a nave.

"Alguma coisa esta vindo!" – gritou um dos passageiros.

Instantaneamente todos da nave se olharam em um momento de apreensão.

"Esta chegando" – falou Roxelle, expressando um olhar frio para todos – "A pressão esta chegando"

"Como assim?!" – exclamou um dos passageiros.

Os dois homens que antes estavam brigando agora voltavam o seu olhar para a garota.

"Droga! Vai bater em nós!" – gritou o passageiro que estava olhando pela janela.

Não houve tempo suficiente para que alguém pudesse esboçar alguma reação com tais palavras.

O impacto arremessou todos contra a parede. As luzes de dentro da nave começaram a piscar aleatoriamente. O som de metal retorcido. O som do fogo queimando os isolamentos elétricos.

O som do oxigênio escapando.

Alguma coisa bateu na nave. Alguma coisa grande, e agora, o desespero era a companhia final de todos que estavam naquela nave.

Roxelle, num ato instintivo se abraçou numa das poltronas com toda a sua força, enquanto a outra parte do seu corpo era sugado pela enorme fenda que havia se aberto no teto da nave.

Rapidamente ela pode ver vários dos passageiros serem tragados para o vácuo do espaço sideral. Muitos deles não estavam vestindo os seus capacetes e a morte era certa para eles.

"Droga!" – gritou a garota, que havia se lembrado de que estava sem o seu capacete também, quando algo brusco agarrou as suas pernas.

"Eu não quero morrer!" – gritou o homem, com a voz abafada pela despressurização do ambiente.

Roxelle, mesmo usando toda a sua força para se segurar, girou a sua cabeça cuidadosamente para ver quem era o pobre coitado e viu que era o homem de meia idade que estava ao seu lado anteriormente.

"Por favor, me salva!" – gritou.

A garota não sabia mais o que fazer. Naquela altura, havia apenas mais ela e ele dentro daquele local. Não havia mais reação de ninguém dentro da nave, que girava em alta velocidade pelo espaço, graças ao impacto com o objeto desconhecido.

"Ele esta sem o capacete" pensou a garota, num ato totalmente instintivo.

Talvez, se ele fosse tragado para o espaço, a chances de ela sobreviver iriam crescer ao pegar o equipamento dele? Talvez, mas nada impedia de que o capacete dele já não tenha sido tragado para o vácuo.

"Não!" – soltou um ultimo grito o homem, quando lentamente as suas mão protegidas pelo traje sintético começou a escorregar nas pernas da garota –"Não!" – gritou novamente.

Roxelle então pediu perdão em seu coração e balançou as pernas fortemente.

O homem se desprendeu dela, bateu contra a parede e, num segundo, fora tragado para o vácuo do espaço.

Ele estaria morto em alguns segundo, ou até mesmo, menos que isso.

"Eu..." – a garota, com o seu olhar perplexo, focou rapidamente o acento atrás de onde ela se segurava.

Não demorou muito para a então fenda que se abriu no teto a começar aumentar cada vez mais. Ela sabia que havia pouco tempo até a nave se despedaçar e que aquilo havia se tornado numa corrida contra o tempo.

Mais alguns segundo e não haveria mais oxigênio no local e ela morreria asfixiada e congelada ali mesmo.

Com o restante de forças que tinha, ela se jogou com todas as forças que tinha para o banco de trás, e lá estava. O único capacete que sobrara no local. A sua única esperança.

Mesmo que a forçada despressurização fosse enorme, Roxelle ainda encontrou forças o suficiente para pegar o objeto, e de uma forma um tanto quanto intuitiva colocasse sem pensar o capacete no encaixe do traje espacial.

Um som de "clique" ecoou dentro do capacete e logo, um som de ventilação mostrou que o traje esta sendo pressurizado. Mas mal deu tempo da garota poder soltar algum suspiro de alivio. Subitamente, um tranco na nave, fez finalmente o inevitável acontecer. O buraco logo se tornou numa enorme fenda, e alguns segundos depois a nave estava se partindo ao meio, girando e girando no solitário espaço sideral.

Roxelle tentou se segurar em algo, mas logo se viu sendo arremessada ao infinito manto negro do universo.

Sua respiração era ofegante e seus olhos mal conseguiam fixar algo. Hora passava a sua frente um gigante laranja, Vênus, ora passava a nave a qual estava, agora divida em duas partes.

Ela estava a deriva no espaço. Girando infinitamente. Sozinha.

O sistema de suporte de vida tinha uma duração limitada de alguns dias.

"Esse é o fim?" pensou a garota. "É assim que tudo termina?". Logo os seus pensamentos foram tomados por essas questões e as lagrimas começaram a vir.

"Por quê?" – perguntou, enquanto pequenas gotas de lagrimas flutuavam dentro de seu capacete. A garota finalmente entendeu o que se passa na alma do homem quando finalmente a esperança morre.

E então a garota fechou os seus olhos e tentou escutar de uma forma totalmente diferenciada o que lhe rodeava.

O som de sua respiração. O som de seu coração batendo. Era somente isso que Roxelle conseguia escutar.

A luz do sol batia em seu rosto na medida em que o seu corpo se voltava para ele. O que será que aconteceria se ela abrisse o seu visor? Qual será a sensação que ela teria? Seria uma morte instantânea? Ou seria uma morte lenta e dolorosa?

Já fazia algumas horas desde que esses pensamentos viam e iam em sua mente. "É o fim" pensou, quando já estava encontrando a determinação de por um fim a tudo.

Mas, algo inusitado aconteceu.

Uma sombra vinda da direção do Sol. A cada vez que seu corpo girava e se voltava em direção a estrela, Roxelle via claramente algo vindo.

O que era aquilo? Uma miragem? Apenas um dos corpos dos passageiros da nave onde estava? Alguma alucinação provocada pelo desespero?

Ela não sabia o que podia ser, e no fundo, nem queria.

Lentamente, os seus olhos se fecharam. Ela não queria saber o que era aquilo. Ela simplesmente queria aceitar o seu trágico destino. Somente isso.

A garota então não viu que aos poucos, aquela sombra que estava contra a luz emitida pela estrela do nosso sistema solar, estava ficando maior a cada fração de segundo.

Ela não viu a sua cor branca e seus detalhes azuis e vermelhos em seu busto e pernas. Também não viu as longas asas brancas que saiam de suas costas e nem a auréola amarela que girava em sua cabeça, apoiada por uma espécie de antena em forma de "V" que saia de sua testa. A garota também não percebeu que o gigante branco estava vindo direto a ela, e em que segundos, seus longos braços e suas mãos gigantes a estavam acolhendo. Ela sentiu um leve impacto em seu corpo, mas não se importou com aquilo e rapidamente se lembrou do colo acolhedor de sua mãe de alguma forma. Mas ela não se importou com aquilo.

Roxelle não havia percebido que estava nos braços de um gigante branco de metal, de aproximadamente vinte metros de altura, cuja face parecia as mascaras dos antigos guerreiros samurais, onde dois gigantescos olhos brilhavam em uma leve cor azulada.

A garota havia sido salva por um anjo de metal?

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e de relance ela pode ver, no ombro, talvez esquerdo, uma simples palavra escrita. Ela levou tempo para ler, para entender e para pronunciar ela. E a pronunciou antes de cair num sono profundo.

"Gundam..."


End file.
